Others
by SilverWolfAshes
Summary: okay. an Extremely long story that all started when i spaced out in class. i have turned it into an even LONGER story with this. enjoy. or hate it. i don't care.
1. Chapter 1

Others

Okay. This is a story from a dream I had that randomly popped into my mind while I was spacing out in class. If it gets deleted, I WILL be p*ssed. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Beth! Hey! Wait for a second!" Ashton yelled as she finally caught up to her friend. "I could hear you running again. That dog chain isn't really good for stealth." Beth replied. "Well, excuse me for keeping close the only thing that gives me any hope anymore." Ashton said, giving Beth a joking look. "It's not like there's much to worry about, anyway. Why need stealth? At least this way you can dodge when I'm running at you." Ashton said as she messed with the military dog chain she had gotten from her father. Ashton was a relatively short girl, about only five feet tall, with short hair, cut slightly above her chin. Thing about Ashton, she dressed like a boy. She wore those kinds of shorts that went down to her knees with extra pockets on them and kind of baggy, comfortable shirts. Ashton's biggest strength was her strength. She could easily lift her 185 pound father, and she could lift her mother even when she was eight. She had a love for martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. In addition to her father's dog tag from the military, she kept many useless charms on it. A lock, a key to it, a blue stone bead, and a charm with a cross on it made from silver. She also kept her school ID on it, which she was probably going to burn later. She didn't want to remember a single thing about this place. She hated it. Beth, though, was a little more neutral about school. Beth was a slightly taller than Ashton, about five-three, with medium length black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She dressed slightly more feminine, with knee-length shorts as well, but with a more girlish stitching and the typical kind of t-shirts with short girlish sleeves and feminine patterns. She liked most of the things about school that Ashton hated, and Ashton…well, she hated the things Beth hated. Ashton hated a lot of things. Too many to explain. And Beth, she was okay with schoolwork, and teachers bossing her around. Both being things that Ashton hated. Ashton didn't like anything about school. To her, it was just another day of loud kids, annoying teachers, work, and disgusting lunches that always felt like there was a rock in her stomach if she ate them. Beth actually liked the schoolwork, and the teachers. Since Ashton never wanted to eat the lunches, so Beth sometimes wondered if she was going to starve herself. But that wasn't the case. Ashton ate well, when she was at home. Beth knew that, but still wondered. "So!" Ashton said. "So" being a quirk of hers, since she sometimes put it at the beginning of a sentence. "When am I gonna see you next?" Ashton asked, dreading the coming summer and not being able to see her friend. "well, my dad will probably want to work on the land a lot, and my mother is kind of strict. So I guess I'll just ask when I have a free weekend, and see if I can come over." Beth replied, looking straight ahead as they walked toward the buses.

Then everything turned black.

"what the he-" Ashton Shouted as a dark portal opened up in the blackness. "What the…what is that?" Beth asked, staring at the unknown swirling doorway. "…let's just get out of here." Ashton said, walking away from the portal. "Where will we go? It's not like we can see anything." Beth pointed out, gesturing toward the darkness that surrounded them. "Maybe if we keep walking, we'll get _somewhere_. I just want to get out of here. The more I look at that thing, the more I think we should go through. And that's probably a bad idea, in case you haven't noticed." Ashton stated, looking a bit nervous. "Yeah…" as Beth started to follow her friend. They walked for a few minutes, the minutes feeling like hours, only to return to the strange-looking portal. "wait, what the? Were still at the same place!" Ashton yelled, beginning to become frustrated. "maybe we really should go through?" Beth asked, curiosity overcoming her usual logic. "ya think? Yeah…let's go!" Ashton yelled, a little more excited than she had led on.

Once they had passed through the portal, they were suddenly caught by a bright ray of sunlight. "agh…the sun gives me a headache!" Ashton exclaimed, covering her eyes. All of a sudden, loud-mouthed blond boy wearing goggles on his head ran into Ashton. "What the hell? Walk much, dumbass?" Ashton stated, immediately regretting the first impression. She actually hated to be rude. "What? Oh, sorry! But you were in the way!" the boy shouted back. "Well, you could at least watch where you're going! Take that to mind, stupid!" Ashton immediately snapped. "urgh…I don't have time for this!" the boy yelled, running away. "Well…I wonder where we are." Beth said, gazing at the oddly familiar scenery. "What the…?" Ashton trailed off, also admiring the familiar landscape. "are we…in Naruto?" Beth said, slightly louder than intended. It took them a moment to realize that most of the people were staring at them. "Oh…sorry!" Ashton yelled, dragging Beth out of the large crowd. "hm…where…should we go? I know, or, at least I'm pretty sure that we're in the Naruto world." Beth said, slightly puzzled. "Um…you're in Konoha." A quiet voice said. Ashton and Beth turned to see who it was. It was a girl with black hair, in a slightly odd style. She had pearly eyes, but no pupils. "I..I'm Hinata. i…I've never seen you…around here before." She said, with nervousness or fear, neither of them could tell. "hm. My name is Ashton. It's good to know that there is one kind person in this weird town! Oh, and this is Beth. Or Yima." Ashton said. Yima was Beth's middle name. her mother was Taiwan, and her father was American, so she had both an American and Asian name. "i-it's nice to meet you." Hinata said, slightly bowing her head. "So…can you tell us where we should go? We're kinda lost, in case you haven't noticed." Beth said, as friendly as she could. "Oh! Aren't you students of the ninja academy? Wait…you already have your headbands." Hinata pointed out. "Wait…where'd these come from?" Ashton asked, eyeing a headband on her left upper arm with a music note on it. Beth had a headband as well, on the same place, but it had kind of an hourglass-type shape on it. "Oh…maybe you should go see the Hokage…" Hinata suggested. "Uh…we have no idea where to go. Can you point the way?" Beth asked. "mhm. That way." Hinata said, pointing deep into the town. "Thanks." Ashton stated with a little nod, and headed toward the building Hinata had pointed to, with Beth following. It had been a few minutes before they reached the building, and they walked in they saw someone at a desk near the entrance and walked up to them. "Can you tell us exactly where we are?" Ashton asked. The person seemed to be eyeing the headbands they wore. "You are in Konoha." She stated. "I would like to ask you to see the Hokage." She requested, still looking at the headbands. "hm? Ok." Beth replied. They were led to a rather large office and were instructed to wait by the doorway. As they did so, the lady entered the room and muttered something to, who they assumed, was the Hokage. After a brief confirmation, they were instructed to enter the room. "hello." They were greeted by an old man, sitting behind a desk. "I am the Hokage. And…I can see you come from different villages." He said, looking at the headbands around their arms. "Could you tell me what rank you are?" he asked. They both stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry, sir, but…we don't know what you're talking about." Ashton stated, looking puzzled. "You…don't know?" he repeated, looking at them questioningly. "Yes, sir. We don't know where we are, or how we got here. All we know is that when we appeared, we had these strange headbands around our arms." Ashton explained, wondering if she should choose her words more carefully. "…you seem to have lost your memory…" he replied, still looking at them. "We will instruct someone to escort you to the hospital." He stated immediately. "Yes…sir." Ashton replied uneasily. Soon afterwards, the hokage whispered something to someone standing beside him, who immediately disappeared, only to return with several people who then escorted them out of the room. Soon after leaving the building, they were headed down the street, toward what they guessed was the hospital. They entered the room to see a few receptionists, and some people in the lobby, not much. "Yes…we need a brain scan." One of the escorts explained. They murmured something else, but neither of the girls could hear what it was. "yes." The receptionist smiled and stood up, coming around the counter and toward them. "I will lead you to your room." She said, with a sweet smile. Beth guessed it was to keep them calm. Ashton thought the same thing. Soon they were being led down the halls of the building, soon stopping at a door. "Room 204…brain scanning?" Ashton thought aloud. "We aren't hurt." Beth said, trying to convince the woman. "Don't worry, they will just see if they can access your lost memories, with a type of medical jutsu. Completely harmless. " The woman said, wearing the same painted-on smile. The woman opened the door and Ashton and Beth immediately entered. "The doctor will be with you in a moment." The woman said cheerfully, closing the door. Ashton sat down on the chair in the corner of the room, and Beth sat on the hospital bed. "What do you think they'll be looking for, exactly?" Ashton asked, surveying the room. "I don't know. I know about the whole rank issue and stuff, but how we got here, that's still my main focus." Beth replied, also observing the room. "Well…as far as I can tell…we are in the Naruto world. And that boy that ran into me…I'm pretty sure he was Naruto." Ashton said, contemplating the situation. "Yeah…everyone says we're in Konoha." Beth added, trying to understand it. "Hello?" a female voice said. Ashton and Beth fell silent as the doctor entered the room. "Well, from what I understand, you two seem to have lost your memory." The doctor stated, eyeing the reports she held. "Heh. There's nothing to worry about." The doctor said, doing a strange hand sign and approaching the girls. The doctor's hands started to glow a strange green-blue color. She placed her hands close to Beth's eyes and forehead. The doctor closed her eyes, and after a few moments, opened them with surprise. "Hm. This is very interesting. You seem to be a jounin! And at twelve years old! This is very surprising! I was sure that if there was a ninja like you, we would have heard of you by now…you are originally from the sand village. It didn't say anything in your memory bank, but the headband says so…" She said in astonishment. Then she did the same to Ashton, and closed her eyes. A few moments passed and she opened her eyes, surprised as well. "Oh my! You're a jounin too! Two twelve-year old jounins! And it also seems that you are a pair. A two man team. But…you were from the village of the sound…did you two run away?" she asked, this becoming a growing concern, as far as either of them could tell. "…I don't know. I don't remember." Ashton said to the doctor. "In your memory bank, there are some hints at it. You should just make that your story until you can remember. Also…you both…have demons inhabiting your bodies. Wolf demons. One-tailed-silver, and two-tailed-blue wolf demons." She stated, then pointed to Ashton. "You are the one-tailed-silver." She explained, and then pointed to Beth. "And you are the two-tailed-blue." She said, her face now showing a hint of fear. "You may now leave. Please come again. And by the way, if it's anything about memory, ask for me. My name is Dr. Yuuki." She said, and then exited the room. Ashton and Beth sat there for a moment, contemplating what they had just heard. "…demon…wolf…jounin…" Ashton listed the things running through her mind. "This…is not normal." Beth said, thinking of what to say next. "Should we report to the Hokage?" Ashton asked, not sure of what their next move would be. "…let's just go see if our escorts are still down there." Beth said, trying to be reasonable. Ashton and Beth exited the room and headed down the hall to the lobby where the escorts were waiting for them. "…they told us everything. You ran away, or, you were never there at all, but you are jounins. You are welcome to stay in this village." One of the female escorts said, a friendly look on her face. "Thanks…" Ashton replied, she couldn't think of anything else to say. "But…we have nowhere to stay. We have no money, and no job." Beth stated, trying to think of what to do. "…the Hokage will assign you a mission, and you will be paid for it." One of the male escorts explained, trying to sound comforting. "…alright…" Ashton muttered under her breath, just enough for him to hear. It took a few minutes to reach the Hokage's office. "Sir, we will give a full report." The female escort said, and started to explain everything they were told by the doctor. After a few moments, there was a silent confirmation, and the Hokage directed them over. "You two…seem to have interesting abilities. You will have a mission coming up soon. It is a low-ranked mission, but it will pay enough for you to rent an apartment." He explained. "The chunin exams are coming up soon…and I need you to supervise them along with the other jounins." He said. "Alright…when is this mission?" Ashton asked, kind of excited. "In two weeks. Until then…I will provide some money. Besides the headbands, you don't have a case, either." The Hokage stated, signaling one of the escorts to bring them. Soon the escort returned with two small blue cases. Ashton and Beth looked around the room to other people to see how to put it on and they both attached it to their right upper leg. "Thanks…" Ashton said, not sure what they were for, but that they needed them. She opened the case and found some knives and throwing stars. "Kunai and shuriken…" Beth thought out loud. "Yes…well, you don't have one of those jackets, either." The Hokage said. "um…we don't need them. We like to make our enemies think we are genin and underestimate us, so we can kill them." Ashton explained. "…all right…" the Hokage replied uneasily. "but how will people in this village know you are jounins?" he asked. "…fine. We need a jacket." Beth agreed, and soon one of the escorts brought two jackets. Ashton and Beth put them on and waited for the Hokage to speak. "…it seems that you will be living in this village, so you need some money so you can afford a place." He said, signaling another one of the escorts to bring some money. The escort soon returned with a small bag of money and handed it to them. "Thank you." Ashton and Beth said simultaneously. "It's alright." He replied, and dismissed them from the office. "…that guy was really nice, huh?" Ashton asked on the way out of the building. "Yes, we should be very thankful." Beth replied. "…which of these is an apartment building?" Ashton asked, unable to make out the signs that were, unfortunately, in Japanese. "uh…let's just ask someone." Beth suggested. They walked up to a girl with pink hair to her middle back, green eyes, and a big forehead. "Hey…can you tell us which of these is an apartment building?" Ashton asked the girl. "haha! You seriously can't read?" the girl blurted out. "That's hilarious!" she almost yelled. "Look! Shut up and listen. We are from America! Ever heard of it? We read English, stupid! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Asian, and neither is she!" Ashton exclaimed, pointing to Beth. Beth nodded and took a small book out of her pocket and showed it to the girl. "oh…you're American…sorry!" She shouted, seeing that Ashton was ready to break her in half. "Hm. Now will you please tell us which is an apartment building?" Ashton asked, with the distinct look of kill on her face. "Y-yes. It's that way!" She pointed to a large building in the middle of town. "thanks." Ashton said, calming down. "By the way…my name is Sakura." The girl said, seeming oddly friendly. Ashton nodded, "My name is Ashton, and this is Beth. It's nice to meet you. "…are you two jounins?" Sakura asked, surprise on her face. "Yeah…what of it?" Ashton asked. "nothing. It's just…strange…see you around." said Sakura, turning to go to the academy. "Thanks, again!" Ashton Yelled before turning to go to the apartment building, as Beth followed. After a few moments, they entered the large building and walked to the front desk. "We would like to rent an apartment." Beth said, trying to sound professional. "…four hundred dollars per month." The person answered. Ashton and Beth turned to check if they had enough. They had enough to rent, enough for a few meals, and enough for supplies. They paid the man and got their room key. "Room 308." The man added as they were turning. "Thank you." Ashton said, turning to leave. It took a little searching, but they found it. Once they entered the room, they were a little surprised. It was organized and sanitary, unlike what they expected. "This will be fine. It looks comfortable enough. There are two bedrooms, so that works." Ashton said, looking around. "Yes, it's a good living arrangement." Beth added. "There are two bathrooms as well. It's nice, considering we are the only ones living here." Ashton stated. "One more thing…we don't have any other outfits." Beth reminded. "We should go buy some." Ashton suggested. "It shouldn't cost too much, since I normally wear a plain black or blue shirt, and some of those boyish shorts. You wear a white jacket, and some knee-length feminine shorts. That shouldn't be too bad." Ashton thought out loud. "yeah." Beth replied. After observing the room, Ashton stuck the key in one of her extra pockets, buttoned it, and they went out. They went to a girl's store first, for Beth, and luckily, she got several outfits for cheap. After spending an hour in that store, Ashton and Beth went to a boy's store. All the clothes Ashton needed were, luckily, at a good price. All in all, they still had enough left to buy other things they needed. They went to the grocery store and bought everything they needed and found necessary. After having done all that, they had enough to last the coming two weeks. They returned to their apartment and set everything up. They felt like they were gonna be here a while…


	2. Chapter 2

Others

Chapter 2

Two weeks passed by and Ashton and Beth were getting used to life in Konoha. Today was the day of their first mission. It was low ranked mission. They were supposed to supervise the chunin exams with the other jounins. They woke up that morning and got ready, not wanting to go, but they needed the money. They slipped on their vests and set out to the exam center. "Okay. Where the hell are we going, anyway?" Ashton asked. "I dunno. Let's just follow-Hinata!" Beth practically yelled as she saw their friend. "Hey! You headed to the chunin exams?" Ashton asked as she walked up the pearly-eyed girl. "Y-yes. Do you know where it is?" She asked, still shy. "Nope. Can we follow you?" Ashton asked, starting to follow the girl anyways. "sure. By the way, this is Kiba and Shino. My teammates. " She added quickly, gesturing to a boy in a jacket with a fur rim and a dog on his head, and a boy in an overcoat with a collar covering up half his face and dark glasses. Ashton and Beth paused for a moment, surveying them. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ashton, this is Beth" Ashton said soon after the casual introduction

After a few minutes of walking, they had gotten there surprisingly quick. "So…you know where Naruto's team is? I'm dying to meet these idiots." Ashton said, surveying all the people and trying to pick out the blonde, most annoying one. "Y-yeah…he's over there." Hinata pointed out a blond wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, an emo kid, and Sakura.

Ashton started to walk over to Naruto and his group, but Beth stoppped her. "And what are you going to say to them, exactly?" Beth asked, an uneasy look in her eye. "Oh, I was just going to say hi." Ashton replied casually. Then, when she started walking again, she was actually dragging Beth behind her. "Hey, Sakura." Ashton said before stopping in front of their group. "Oh! Hey! These are those jounin girls I mentioned earlier." Sakura explained to the emo kid and blond kid. "How's it goin? My name's Ashton and this is Beth." Ashton said, trying to be friendly, but failing. "This is Sasuke, and this is Naruto!" Sakura explained, gesturing the guys standing beside her. "Yeah, I kinda figured. You guys are pretty popular, where we came from." Ashton said absentmindedly, earning her a glare from Beth. The three genin just looked at them curiously and kept walking. A few moments later, they were in a room surrounded by other unknown ninja with two of them blocking a door.

"tch." Ashton gave a look to the other ninja that seemed to be staring at the two blocking the door. "These guys wanna fight or something? Cuz I've been dying to." Ashton said, a tone of annoyance in her voice. "That wouldn't be a very wise choice, Ashton." Beth instructed in a motherly tone. It wasn't long until they ran into another, rather odd, little group that was currently speaking to the two ninja. There was a girl with brown hair, in Chinese buns, a boy with long dark hair, and the same eyes as Hinata, and one more, a boy dressed in green spandex, clashing orange leg warmers, with a bowl cut and white tape around his forearms that had been knocked to the ground by the ninja in front of the doorway. Sasuke walked up to the ninja rather boldly and simply stated "let me through. And reverse the genjutsu. We can see through it anyway. We have to go to the third floor." After saying that, the other ninja around them started to become confused. Ashton and Beth were simply standing there the whole time, doing their job, simply supervising the genin. They knew about the genjutsu and everything, but if they gave it away, they would get in trouble. So they simply followed around Naruto's little group. "Sakura, you must have noticed this long before anyone else did." Sasuke stated, as though he was sure she had seen it. "Huh? I…must have? W-well sure! I spotted it right away! This is only the second floor." Suddenly the room started to distort back to normal. "hmph. So you saw through an illusion." One of the ninja said as he went to kick Sasuke and Sasuke went to attack as well. Almost instantly the boy in the green jumpsuit had gotten between them and blocked both their attacks. "Hey. What happened to our plan?" the long-haired boy asked the green-clad ninja, who was now just standing there. "I thought you were the one that wanted to keep a low profile." The long-haired boy added. Ashton thought to herself "a low profile? With an outfit like that?" her thought process was cut off when the conversation continued. "I know, but…" the boy in green trailed off, looking at Sakura. He walked up to their little group and introduced himself. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?" he asked the pink-haired girl. "Huh?" was all she could say before he flashed a thumbs-up and a wink while blushing and said "Please be my girlfriend! I will protect you with my life!" and with finishing that last sentence, a sparkle flashed on his smile. All that Beth was thinking was "is this guy okay?" and Ashton was thinking the same thing. "No way…" Sakura answered, looking a bit weirded out. And Lee, looking extremely let down asked "but why?" "Because you're weird." Sakura answered rather bluntly. After answering like that, Ashton pulled her aside and whispered "you know you didn't have to be that blunt. At least he was being nice! You could have been a tad bit more polite!" while the long-haired boy walked up to Sasuke and said "Hey you! What's your name?" "It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." Sasuke replied uncaringly. "You're a rookie. How old are you?" the light-eyed boy asked. "I'm not obliged to answer that." He replied cooly. "What's that?" the boy replied angrily to Sasuke's calm demeanor. Sasuke turned to leave as he passed a sulking Naruto and Lee. "Weird?" Lee thought aloud to himself. "nobody ever wants to know who I am…" Naruto said sulkily. "Hey! Come on, let's go!" Sakura urged the two boys to continue onward. They turned to leave for the stairs while Ashton and Beth followed them. "I gotta say…that bowl-cut kid…was pretty amusing. In fact…I'll be happy if we run into him again. I wanna see the sensei that has to put up with him." Ashton stated aloud, following the group. "Yes. Very amusing." Beth agreed, following.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the entrance to check in when suddenly a voice called from behind "Hey, you. With the attitude. Hold on." It was Lee. He was standing above them on the ledge. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed. "I want to fight. Here and now." Lee challenged. "You wanna fight me?" Sasuke repeated. "Yes." Lee answered as he jumped down from the ledge. At this point, Ashton was actually heading up toward the ledge, with Beth following. She wanted to see this battle from a good angle. I would perhaps be entertaining, she thought. She reached the ledge rather quickly and looked over so she could see what was happening. "This…just might be interesting." She thought aloud, her friend agreeing with her. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first. Isn't that right?…Sasuke Uchiha." Lee said, with a challenging tone in his voice. "…I could get along with this kid." Ashton thought aloud, earning a look from Beth. "So you know me." Sasuke replied. "I challenge you." Lee said once again. "Everyone is always saying how the Uchiha clan is so amazing. I want to see if it is true. I figured you will be a good test for me." Lee explained, still keeping the challenging tone. "And also…" he looked over to Sakura, earning a questioning look from her. "Oh, Sakura…I love you!" Lee exclaimed, blushing. "AHHH! You can't be serious! Nooo! You hairstyle is horrible! And you have big eyebrows! You're so weird!" Sakura blurted out. "You are an angel!" Lee said as he blew a kiss to her. She let out a scream before dodging the little heart floating through the air. "Let us see you dodge this!" Lee exclaimed before blowing several kisses toward the pink-haired girl. She started dodging like her life depended on it and dodged the last one by falling backwards and hitting her head on the ground. When she got up, she yelled "hey! Keep your creepy little valentines to yourself!" "…you do not have to be so negative, Sakura." Lee said, a little sad. All the while, Ashton and Beth were watching when Ashton called down "Hey! Lee or whatever! You don't think that come-on was a tad much?" "Who are you? Why are you at the chunin exams anyway?" He asked, noticing the vests, but not sure whether they were chunin or not. "It's a mission. We're supposed to help the other jounin keep an eye on the genin." Ashton explained. "So…you are Jounin?" Lee asked, looking a bit surprised. "Yeah. Go ahead and fight, we're not stopping you until this gets out of hand." Ashton stated, with Beth silently agreeing. "grr…he wants to fight Sasuke? Why is it always Sasuke?" Naruto thought to himself angrily. "…you heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you want to fight me? You must be more stupid than you look. You wanna know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you the hard way." Sasuke said with a challenging tone of voice. "Bring it on." Lee replied, getting into a fighting stance. "I will force him to reveal his techniques and use that against him! And then I will have finally proven myself to you, Gai-sensei!" Lee thought to himself. "Hold it! Naruto interrupted. "I get him first. This freak is mine." Naruto said, stepping up. "No. Right now, the only one I want to fight is the Uchiha." Lee stated, still holding his stance. "Well, I've got news for you! Sasuke can't compare to me, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, running straight for Lee. On the ledge, Ashton and Beth were still observing what was happening. "…did he really just say 'believe it'?" Ashton asked, with an amused look on her face. "Yep." Beth answered quckly. Naruto was still charging straight for Lee. Naruto extended a fist and Lee simply extended his hand and pushed him aside, Naruto landed in a hand-stand position and attempted to kick Lee, but he moved aside and did a type of sweep-kick that knocked Naruto into a wall and knocked him out. "wow…this kid isn't something to mess with." Ashton thought to herself, impressed with the genin's skills. "…you see, out of all the top leaf genin, I am the best! Fight me, and I will prove it to you!" Lee challenged, once again. "Hm. This'll be fun. Let's do it." Sasuke agreed, as he stepped up to the green-clad ninja. Sakura looked at the clock. They only had half an hour to sign in, so they shouldn't waste any time. "We don't have time. We have to sign in by three o'clock. That's less than half an hour." Sakura reminded them all. "don't worry. This is going to be over in five seconds." Sasuke said while charging at lee. Sasuke extended a punch straight at Lee, but the green ninja disappeared, leaving Sasuke momentarily confused, Lee appeared in the air behind him and did a spin kick aiming for Sasuke's head, and a sweep kick directed to knock him down. It was obvious that the Uchiha was not moving fast enough. Soon after the last attack from Lee, he kicked again and this time landed a direct hit on Sasuke's face. He flew through the air and landed on the ground, unable to get up. "What is he using? A ninjutsu or a genjutsu?" Sasuke internally asked himself, standing up. "as I expected…he won't give up." Lee thought to himself, observing the Uchiha's actions. "…I've been waiting to try this out." Sasuke said, mostly to himself, as his eyes became Sharingan. "Ninjutsu or genjutsu…I'll be able to see through it now!" Sasuke stated internally as he rushed toward the green-clad ninja. Lee extended his leg and kicked Sasuke square in the face, sending him flying through the air. "He got around my guard. But how?" Sasuke internally asked himself. "You see…my technique is not ninjustsu or genjutsu." Lee said as he ran toward Sasuke. At this point, Naruto was beginning to come to. "…this guy…" Ashton muttered under breath. Beth simply stood there, expressionless. Sasuke had gotten up and they were attacking each other, Lee landed an elbow straight in Sasuke's ribs, knocking the breath out of him and sending him stumbling backwards. "You see, I am using taijutsu. No tricks." Lee said as he quickly appeared behind Sasuke. "it's just martial arts. Nothing more." Lee stated as Sasuke was coming around to elbow him. Lee jumped out of the way and landed a little farther from the Uchiha. "I can see through your technique. That sharingan gives you the ability to see through an opponent's jutsu. You can decipher their hand sings and read their chakra. It's almost as if you know what an opponent will do before he even knows himself." Lee explained. "The problem is, taijustu is different. I do not hide or disguise my moves. Even if you see them, you are to slow to block them." Lee said. Sasuke threw two kicks at him, but Lee simpoly dodged them both. Lee then lunged at him to attack, and kicked him in the jaw, sending him into the air. Lee jumped up behind him. "…dancing leaf shadow." Sasuke said, as he observed the green-clad ninja's plans. Lee then unraveled the tape around his arms. "I will prove to you that hard work beats out natural talent!" Lee exclaimed, ready to attack. Suddenly a pinwheel flew through the air and pinned the end of the white band around Lee's arm to the wall. Suddenly, everyone's attention was directed to what threw the pinwheel. A turtle. "…okay, how did a turtle throw a pinwheel?" Ashton asked, mostly to herself. "Does it matter?" was Beth's only answer, earning her a look from Ashton. "Alright, that's enough! Lee!" the turtle shouted. Lee immediately jumped down, landing in front of the turtle. "you…you were watching us the whole time?" Lee asked. "How did they not notice a giant red turtle?" Ashton asked. "Maybe they're just stupid." Beth answered. "…rhetorical, Beth. It was rhetorical." Ashton replied, directing her focus once again, to what was going on below them. "That last technique is forbidden, and you know that!" the turtle scolded Lee. "I am sorry. I did not mean to…" Lee trailed off. The turtle glared at Lee, and he started freaking out. "I-I was not planning on using that jutsu! It was just- I was in the middle of the fight! A-and you understand!" Lee started trying to explain apologetically. "You're a disgrace!" the turtle yelled, and Lee flinched. "you think you'll get away with stupid excuses like that? You should never reveal your techniques unless it's absolutely necessary!" he scolded. "Please forgive me." Lee apologized. "Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" the turtle asked, or more like ordered Lee. "yes…" Lee answered. "Alright then, please come out! Gai-sensei!" the turtle commanded. Immediately, a man in a green spandex outfit, orange leg warmers, with a bowl cut, and a vest like Ashton and Beth wore appeared on the back of the turtle in a very odd pose. "Hey everybody!" he practically yelled. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Beth and Ashton all had a 'what the hell?' look on their face. "Hi, Lee." The man, or 'Gai-sensei' said as he flashed a thumbs-up and a smile with the same weird sparkle that Lee's had. Gai pulled his hand back and punched Lee, square in the jaw, sending him flying through the air. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all had horrified expressions. Ashton Laughed. Beth just stood there thinking "…I must be in hell…" and questioning her sanity. Gai walked over to his student and kneeled down. "I'm sorry. It was for your own good." Gai said, with tears in his eyes. "S-sensei. I'm sorry!" Lee apologized, with tears in his eyes as well. Oddly enough, there was a sunset backdrop that came from nowhere. And then Lee and Gai hugged. There was one word that everyone else besides them was thinking at the moment. "gay." Is what everyone thought at that exact moment. "…actually, it's kind of sweet how they're hugging and stuff." Naruto stated. No! they are both completely insane!" Sakura yelled in reply. "…well…this really is amusing, though." Ashton said, with a sly smirk on her face. "Ashton…just what are you thinking?" Beth asked, hoping it was nothing to bad. "Let us go, Lee." Gai suggested, walking off. "What about the chunin exams?" Sakura reminded. :huh? Oh, right. I forgot about that. Lee, not only did you disobey, but you interrupted the chunin exams. I believe that needs a slightly more severe punishment." Gai said in a cheerful tone. "yes sir." Lee agreed. "Let's say five hundred laps!" Gai shouted, doing another weird pose. "Outstanding!" Lee agreed, once again. "Hmm…this must be Kakashi's team." Gai thought to himself. Up on the ledge, Ashton and Beth were enjoying the laughs they were getting out of the situation. "Heh. That guy…he's very…interesting. Or, maybe a better word is…amusing…I like him." Ashton said only loud enough for Beth to hear, and earning a strange look from her. "Agh! He's looking at us!" Sakura yelled as Gai inspected them. "Tell me…how is Kakashi?" Gai asked. "…do you know him?" Sasuke asked in response. "do I know Kakashi?...some might say we are eternal rivals." Gai answered. Sasuke stared for a moment, trying to make sense of this guy, when he disappeared almost instantly and reappeared behind them. "my record is fifty wins, and forty-nine losses. One better than his, by the way." Gai stated proudly, while the three of them turned around in surprise. "I'm sorry for all the trouble Lee caused. Please accept my sincere apology. Lee, you should accompany these fine young ninja to the exams." He ordered as he threw a kunai, knocking the pinwheel off the band pinned to the wall and letting it free. "Lee, farewell." Gai said, and disappeared, as well as the turtle. "Sasuke, I have not been totally honest. The truth is, you were not the one I wanted to fight. There is someone on my own team, and that is who I was hoping to go against. But now…you are a target. I will crush you." Lee promised as he jumped back onto the ledge and disappeared. "…I hope we see Gai again. He's entertaining." Ashton said aloud, a little excited. "…if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on him." Beth said, giving Ashton a funny look. Ashton jokingly punched her in the arm. "…let's just keep following those guys." Ashton said, pointing to Naruto and his team. "Alright." Beth agreed, wondering what Ashton was planning.

_Be honest...should i continue? please tell me!_


End file.
